A Child's Instinct
by W5Lex
Summary: Dimitri and Erin fluff. Post 10.06. Dimitri unexpectedly turns up on Erin's doorstep. Erin, Dee, and Rosie end up spending the weekend together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Spooks fic. I watched it on TV since the very beginning despite only being young when it started, and it's end made me want to write this. So here you go, I just wrote this today. A fluffy multi-chapter fic about Erin and Dimitri. Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

The last few months had been a blur for Dimitri. The countless murders, the plentiful terrorist threats, the death of his goldfish; had all taken their toll. Section D had at last regained full-function a couple of weeks after Ruth's funeral, and things were finally returning to normal.

Having not really thought about where he was going or what he was doing, Dimitri weaved in and out of the cars as he sped through the streets of London. He eased the car into a slightly cramped spot as he parked outside the London townhouse of Erin Watts, and paused to give himself a moment to think. His mind flickered back to the worst memories of late, and having had enough of the self-pity, he pushed himself out of the car and stood looking at the looming building.

The flicker of a second floor curtain told him that his cover had been blown, and a few seconds later; Rosie pulled open the front door with a wide grin. He had met her only three more times since her kidnap, but it would seem he had made quite the impression.

All of the bad images now swept from his mind, he couldn't help but break into a smile as she bound down the front steps barefoot, and launched herself into his arms. Dimitri hugged her back and held onto her as he began to walk towards the door. He looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. "Rose? Rosie, darling, where are you going?"

Her face turned to one of curiosity and worry as she saw the front door wide open. She walked forwards until Dimitri's face finally appeared in the doorway. He was holding her daughter in his arms, both of them smiling. The slightly more relaxed atmosphere at work of late showed – he looked casual and at ease in jeans and a shirt; she had swapped the heels for slippers and wore an oversized hoodie from her university days.

She moved out the way of the door and beckoned him in. Dimitri walked forward a few steps and set Rosie down, "I'll be in in a minute Rosie." She nodded and ran back in the other direction, leaving them alone.

He leant down to kiss Erin swiftly on the cheek. Not a gesture he normally went for but he figured seeing as he had turned up completely out of the blue; _what the hell?_ A slight blush coloured Erin's cheeks as she held out a hand for his coat.

He pulled it off but kept hold of it for a moment. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for turning up like this." His eyes drifted down to stare at his worn trainers, then back up to meet her gaze. "I just figured it would be nice to see Rosie again. I thought we could do something. I dunno, go to the zoo, the park, stay in and watch a movie."

She smiled; despite her being Dimitri's boss, he had the uncanny ability to remove all evidence of their professional life outside of work. He disarmed her in seconds and was one of the few people she had met whilst working in the service with whom she could have a normal conversation.

She smiled at the thought and gave a nod. "Rosie's been having some nightmares," the smile faltered slightly, and Dimitri's eyes involuntarily flickered towards the room Rosie had run to. "She's probably not up to going out, but a movie would be great."

He flashed a grin, and pulled his jacket back around him, opening the front door in the process. "In which case, give me ten minutes. I'll go out and get a selection."

Rosie reappeared in the hall. "Dee?" She called out the affectionate name they had both taken to calling him.

He turned back to the small voice. "Rose, don't worry. I'm just gonna get a movie, then you can have me all afternoon." The smile reappeared and she nodded as Dimitri slipped out.

He took the steps two at a time and jogged to the main street, slowing to a walk as he entered a DVD rental shop. He picked a few from the shelves, grabbed some snacks, and paid, getting back to the house less than ten minutes after he'd left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote another Dimitri/Erin fic today, the first chapter of which I'll be uploading once the review count on this one hits 20 :)**

Rosie once again had the door open before he'd even had the chance to make it up the stairs. Dimitri slipped inside, taking her hand and gently pulling her with him. He turned and knelt down, levelling her eyes with his own as he picked a few packets out from the bag and presented them in a fan. "Which one?" Her face lit up and he smiled at the girl as her eyes darted between them.

Her fingers finally settled on the packet of popcorn. Dimitri gave her the bag with the DVDs. "Go and choose one. Your mum and I will be there in a minute."

Dimitri pulled off his jacket for the second time that day, and he walked through to the kitchen, holding up the packet of microwave popcorn. Erin turned at the sound of his footsteps. Her face looked solemn until she saw him, her eyes instantly lightening. A smile spread across his face. "You mind if I do this?"

She shook her head and held a hand out for it. Dimitri propped himself up on the kitchen counter and watched her as she pulled the packet out of its sleeve and set the microwave timer. She turned to him, their faces a matter of inches apart. Erin tilted her head back to look at him. "Thanks for coming." She eyed him curiously, wondering if the man was really as perfect as he seemed. The support he'd offered, even if she hadn't necessarily taken him up on it, had been overwhelming. He'd been lovely about everything, and brilliant with Rosie.

He looked back down at her. "It's no pro-" he tried to say, but her lips covered his before he had the chance to finish, and Dimitri immediately forgot whatever it was that he had planned on articulating.

He lifted his hand from the counter, bringing it up to rest on her neck, keeping her close. Dimitri, more concerned about the woman he was kissing than anything else, kept it slow, but somehow the passion that had been accumulating since they had begun working together still remained present.

The microwave pinged, and he pulled away with a smile. He watched as Erin's eyes slowly flickered open, pleased to see that she wore a similar expression.

Unwilling to move away just yet, Erin stayed motionless as Dimitri's nimble hands moved around her, taking the bag from the counter behind her, and pouring it's contents into a bowl.

Without another word, he took her hand and led her through to the living room. As though reading her mind, he kept hold of the hand in his until the last moment, releasing it only as they walked through the doorway, Rosie turning towards them with a grin.

"So," Dimitri said, "what are we watching?"

"Enchanted." Rosie scrambled up off the floor and sat herself on the edge of the sofa closest to the television.

She patted the spot next to her, and after checking Erin's face to make sure this was okay, Dimitri took the space beside her. Erin followed suit, sitting close to him.

The DVD apparently already in, Rosie clicked play and smiled as the music started. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shifted to lounge against Dimitri's side, pulling his arm close around her body. Dimitri looked down at her and smiled; she seemed happy.

He dipped his hand into the popcorn before shifting his gaze in the other direction, his height advantage over Rosie making sure that she wouldn't notice his distraction. Erin smiled back at him, and Dimitri fought the urge to take her hand.

He looked back down to Rosie and, deciding that she was already suitably engrossed in the film, he moved his hand so that it lay casually atop hers. Casual enough that it could almost be passed off as an accident. He understood the complications of relationships when there were children involved, though he didn't necessarily think Rosie was a complication as such.

Satisfied to have the two girls close and safe, Dimitri let himself relax into the sofa and focused his eyes on the TV.

The three of them stayed relatively silent for the full two hours, the only interruptions being the light gasps from Rosie's end, and the resulting laughs from the adults as they made eye contact.

**A/N: Please, if you have time, leave a review. And thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The movie finished, and Dimitri glanced at his watch; just gone five o'clock. Erin looked up at him, her hand finally moving a little further from his. "Wife and kids to get back to?"

He smirked. "Well, yeah." His grin gave him away. "But I was also just thinking about dinner." Early for him, not so much for Rosie.

Erin smiled back at him, and tried to pull back the memory of what she _had _been planning before he'd turned up. A takeaway.

"We were just going to order in if you want to stick around."

Dimitri's arm tightened briefly around the body at his side and a small giggle erupted. Rosie sat up a little and turned to him. "You mind if I stay?" he asked.

She shook her head enthusiastically; enthusiastic enough that he could see she was still happy to have him around; he was glad.

Erin and Dimitri forced themselves off the sofa, and he followed her into the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowl. "This day isn't doing wonders for my figure," he frowned as he set the bowl down on the counter. She turned and he followed the comment up with a laugh and then a grimace of mocked pain as she hit him in the chest.

Erin looked up at him, her face suddenly growing a little more serious. Making the first move had always worried her a little more than she would care to admit. Having a daughter usually sent men running in the opposite direction, and she was worried that the same feeling would hit Dimitri any second. He was only thirty, and whilst he may have stuck around until now, it would only take a few seconds for him to quickly change his mind.

Dimitri seemed to sense the increase in tension, and he stared at her for a few seconds. Then, he popped his head outside the door and pulled it shut a little. He closed the distance between them in a couple of strides and took her hands in his. He hadn't planned on revealing so much so soon, but he saw the apprehension in her eyes. Either this would elevate it, or eliminate it. Which one, he couldn't be sure.

He looked down at their hands for a few seconds, then back up to meet her gaze. She was frowning at him, wondering what was to come. He placed a short, light kiss on her lips, then looked back down to their hands.

"Dee,-"

He interrupted her. "I love you." His gaze was still fixed on their hands, but he slowly let it drift upwards until he was looking her straight in the eye.

Her face gave away nothing. "What?" Not the best response a guy could hope for, but hey, he could work with it.

He lifted their intertwined hands and rested all four of them on his chest, realising it wasn't a great move as he felt the quickened beat of his heart through the flesh. His gaze flickered away for another second before he was able to answer. He took in a long breath. "I know it's not necessarily what you want to hear right now, and I'm sorry for that. I know you're my boss and it's probably already wildly inappropriate" – not strictly true. In fact, office relationships were almost encouraged for spies, it saved the security risks presented by telling a partner or significant other about their work for the service – "But I also know that I love you. And I love Rosie." He'd loved her almost since he'd first met her. It was hard not to fall in love with such innocence.

She opened her mouth to speak but his finger was there before she had to chance to make a sound. "So," he looked down again. "I'm sorry if it complicates things, and I don't want you to say anything back, but I'm in love with you."' Working with Erin nearly every day for the past few months had had that effect on him. Satisfied that he had said what he wanted to, he finally let the finger slip from her lips, reclaiming its space on his chest.

She opened her mouth to speak, closed it again. Struggling for something to say, she resolved to settle for showing him. She leant in a little, waiting for him to close the small space between them; and he did.

Dimitri leant down to press his lips to hers again. They were soft and gentle on hers as his mouth moved slowly with hers. She lifted a hand to play in his soft hair, and let out a sigh as he let his hand drift down to settle on her hip. He pulled away a minute later, just enough so that he could lean his forehead against hers.

**A/N: Okay, whilst the number of hits on this fic is so far pretty high, I can't tell how many of you are actually coming back to read. Thus, I have no idea how many would like me to continue. If you would, pleassee leave a very quick review; a simple good or bad; yes, continue or no, don't bother would suffice. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_He pulled away a minute later, just enough so that he could lean his forehead against hers. _

"Mummyyy." Dimitri smiled as he heard Rosie's footsteps grow louder, and he moved away from Erin in time for her to enter the room. Erin smiled at him, and let her daughter run into her arms, lifting her up and setting her on the kitchen island.

She turned to her, and Dimitri came closer, leaning against the counter next to Rosie. Erin whispered something in her daughter's ear, and the young girl tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He looked down, took the tiny outstretched hand in his, and then met the girl's gaze.

Erin looked to Dimitri, "Rosie's going to give you a tour of the house whilst I do a few things. Then we'll order some food."

He smiled at Erin for a moment, and gave her a nod; he certainly had nothing better to do. Rosie clung onto him as he scooped her into his arms the same way he had when putting her to bed those few short months ago. She squealed and laughed as he carried her up the stairs, simultaneously tickling her and planting the small feet on the floor of the landing.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her bedroom, smiling toothily as she introduced him to each of her teddies individually, and nodded with satisfaction as he was polite enough to offer a shake of the hand to each.

Next up was the bathroom, guest bedroom, master bedroom, and office. "Which room did you like the best?" she asked as they padded back down the stairs.

"The pink one, was that yours?" Dimitri asked knowingly, shooting a smile at Erin as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Sorted?" he asked.

She gave a light nod and smiled at Rosie. "What are we eating Rose?"

Rosie immediately turned to Dimitri. "Dee?"

He shook his head. "Up to you darling."

Erin smiled at him as Rosie strode through to the kitchen. "She must _really_ like you. I don't think she's ever asked a guest for their opinion before."

Dimitri laughed, mocking himself as he realised he hoped that was true. He rested a hand on her back as they all leant over the menu that Rosie had picked out; pizza.

Rosie rattled off what sounded like her usual order. "Dee?" Erin turned to him.

He shrugged. "I'll have what you're having."

She nodded and made the call as Rosie ran upstairs to change into pyjamas.

The delivery arrived just after half past six. Dimitri blocked off the front door as he insisted on paying for the meal, and enlisted Rosie to 'help' with the boxes.

There was a constant flow of conversation as they ate. Dimitri asked about school, and Rosie chatted excitedly, pleased to have a new and apparently interested person to whom she could retell every story of the last six months. Dimitri may have met Rosie before, but today seemed different. From the amount of energy she had, you'd never know that she had been having trouble sleeping.

They finished the meal with ice cream on the sofa, and by the time they'd stopped eating, they were all feeling thoroughly bloated. "I'll do that," Dimitri said as Erin moved to clear the dirty bowls.

She patted his arms away with a hand and made off with them before he had a chance to stop her. "Rosie, bed," she called behind her as she left the room.

Rosie looked up to Dimitri as though expecting him to offer a different solution to the complex problem that is bedtime. After a shrug, he once again found himself being dragged up the stairs by the girl as she headed to the bathroom. She ordered him to wait as she brushed her teeth, then continued to tow him until he found himself in the master bedroom. "I thought this was your mum's room?" He took the room in again; neutral colours, oak dresser, double bed with more pillows than a middle-class department store.

She nodded. "Mum let's me sleep in here when I have nightmares."

Dimitri nodded as Rosie's face began to show a new wave of vulnerability. The smile faded, the brow creased, and the shy young girl he'd met the first time he'd laid eyes on her returned in an instant. His mind flashed back to the image of when he had retrieved her from where she had been held. He shook the thought away and turned to leave as Rosie snuggled under the covers, but she wasn't letting him get away that easily.

She made a dissatisfied sound and he turned back into the room.

He watched her for a moment, noticing as her eyes glazed over in anticipation of the dreams that would haunt her in her sleep. "You want me to stay with you for a bit?" He quickly thought of Erin downstairs and whether she would be okay with this; too late to retract the offer. Rosie gave him little choice as she slowly nodded, a single tear dangerously close to overflowing and trickling down her rosy cheek.

Two minutes later he lay face up in the middle of Erin's bed, a sleeping Rosie once again snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around her. Dimitri could see from the depth of her sleep that she _had _been more tired than she'd let on. Her eyes had fluttered shut and her breathing grew deep almost instantly. He doubted that the saying, 'out like a light,' had ever been more appropriate.

Dimitri could feel her breaths relaxing him, and he struggled against his tired eyes until the resistance was hopeless. They flickered shut and he too, fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: If you're still reading, thanks for sticking with us. Please take a few seconds to leave a review, and thank you to all those who have already – and are continuing to - let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I won't be around to update this later, so I'm adding a chapter now. Sorry, but this one is short. To make up for it, I'll be uploading two chapters tomorrow if we get a few more reviews :)**

After half an hour alone downstairs, Erin ventured into the hallway. She tilted her head upwards, listening closely for any signs of life before moving on up. She looked around the rooms, finally walking towards the room with the only remaining light; her bedroom. Erin hesitated, being careful not to wake her sleeping daughter, and pushed the door open very slowly with a whisper, "Dee?"

Her head made it all the way around the door, and her eyes darted around the room before settling on their sleeping forms. She let an involuntary smile grace her lips at the sight of them on the bed. Dimitri's height dwarfed little Rosie, and she looked almost impossibly adorable next to him. The six year old looked calmer than she had since the kidnap, with Dimitri's protective arm loosely curled around her.

One of the subjects of her attention opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and she gave an apologetic smile at waking him. Dimitri looked around the room for a few seconds before his eyes found Rosie. A hint of panic entered his eyes. "Oh God, sorry. I must have fallen asleep." His words suggested an effort to get up, but with Rosie nestled beside him, there was little room for movement. He turned his palms to the ceiling, unsure of what his next move should be.

Erin laughed quietly and Dimitri smiled, relaxing at the sound. He lifted his head off the pillow to look at her. The laughter subsided into a light smile. "Do you want me to move her? You're welcome to stay if you'd like, but that doesn't look like the most comfortable position to sleep in."

He almost shrugged, halting the movement in time to stop himself waking Rosie. Dimitri looked straight at his colleague, trying to determine whether she was asking merely to be courteous, or whether it was a genuine offer; he guessed it was the latter. "Sure, I mean. If you don't mind." The thought of having to drive home before finally being able to shut his eyes again wasn't appealing. He looked around the room. "I can sleep on the sofa though."

She shook her head. "If you're comfortable enough, you can stay there. I'll be back in a bit." He nodded gently and let his head hit the pillow again. Her words suggested that she was expecting him to be awake when she got back, but he knew it was unlikely. Still fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a crumpled black dress shirt, he readjusted his grip around Rosie and shut his eyes again. He was asleep within seconds.

**A/N: Eight more reviews on this story and I'll upload the first chap of another :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this is late (it's also even shorter than the last chapter), I'll be uploading the next chapter later today, and then possibly a third if I have the time. Also, MASSIVE thanks to reviewers because the number of reviews on that last chapter doubled!**

It was still early, but with everyone else in the house already asleep, Erin headed for the bathroom. She showered and brushed her teeth, dressing in an old university t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and running a brush through her slightly tangled hair.

By the time she returned to the room, Dimitri and Rosie both looked like they'd been there a century. Rosie still looked the picture of serenity, a faint blush colouring her cheeks from the warmth that the extra body provided. Erin couldn't help but feel calmed by the gentle rise and fall of Dimitri's chest.

She stood stationary and watched for a few minutes, unsure of where to sleep. With Dimitri and Rosie both in her bed, she wanted to join them. But she and Dimitri had been 'dating' all of a few hours, she worried it was too soon. Erin walked towards the bed tentatively, rationalising her decision with the fact that he had told her that he loved her that very day.

She paused by the bed, reluctant to disrupt the calm. She didn't want to disturb Dimitri who now lay on top of the duvet, so instead she pulled a spare blanket out of the wardrobe and sat on the edge of the mattress.

He stirred slightly at the movement beside him, and his eyes fluttered for a moment. He opened them with a light smile, and as if reading her mind, he stretched his free arm out across the bed wordlessly.

Erin lay the blanket over them both and let herself fall to the mattress, resting her neck on his arm. He curled it around her and rubbed up and down her arm for a few seconds before his motions slowed and he fell asleep. Erin flicked off the light and lay in the dark for only a few minutes before she too succumbed to the fatigue and worry of the last two weeks. For the first time in a fortnight, she and Rosie felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri was the first to wake. He scrunched his eyes up at the light shining in through the bare windows, adjusting to the morning sun, and moved to stretch his arms, only to find them both pinned to the bed.

The night before came back to him in an instant and he smiled as he glanced down at the young girl to his right, and the woman to his left. He lay unmoving for another five minutes, until the body to his right stirred.

Rosie started the morning with a stretch, waking her mother in the process. Seemingly unphased by waking up with Dimitri's arm around her, Rosie clambered over him and lay between the two adults. He gently pulled his arm out from under Erin and turned to watch as Rosie gave her mum a hug.

He looked around the room and made no effort to move for another couple of minutes. Finally, Dimitri pushed himself off the bed.

"You can use the bathroom if you want, take a shower."

Dimitri nodded his thanks. He took out a spare towel, undressed, and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. This weekend was an unusual one for Dimitri; he almost always worked on a Saturday. But the last few weeks – _touchwood _– had been okay, so the whole team was taking the opportunity to catch up on some sleep with Harry's permission.

With no other option, he attempted to straighten out the shirt he'd been wearing all night, and pulled on the creased jeans. He frowned at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror, and with one last attempt at straightening his hair a little; he walked back out to check the bedroom before heading downstairs.

As he walked, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, hoping to make the scruffy look appear a little more purposeful; it didn't work.

Erin smiled apologetically as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed a slice of toast and ate it dry as he sat opposite Rosie. She smiled at him and continued to shovel the cereal into her mouth.

Erin sat down and turned to Dimitri. "I should go soon."

She nodded, her face giving away a little of the disappointment. As independent as she may be – _and she was _– she enjoyed spending time with him; and so did Rosie.

He caught the reaction and made the counter-offer sooner than he had planned. "I was gonna say, if Rosie's feeling up to it though, we could go to the zoo?"

Rosie nodded enthusiastically at her mother. "You sleep better?" She asked.

Another nod and Erin shot a grateful glance at Dimitri. "Then sure."

Dimitri checked his watch for the time. "In which case, I better go home and change." He went to the hall and pulled his coat around him before returning to the kitchen. Rosie stood at the kitchen sink, and Dimitri leant down to press a quick kiss to Erin's cheek. "I'll pick you up at two. Eat before we leave."

He gave her the patented Dimitri smirk and headed for the door.

**A/N: By the looks of the review count, I'll be back tomorrow with the final two chapters of this fic, and the first of another. Please review, hope everyone is well :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"She adores you," Erin said as they walked through London Zoo.

Dimitri smiled as they watched Rosie peering through the fence at an animal enclosure. He put an arm around her shoulder and leant back against the wall. She moved a little closer to him. "Who _doesn't?_" he asked, his voice lightly amused.

She poked him in the ribs, hard. He winced and smiled down at her. They stayed comfortably silent for a few minutes, the screams of other children and animal noises filling the air around them.

"I don't think we should hide it from her."

Dimitri looked down at her, his forehead creasing in mild confusion. "Hide what?" 

Erin watched her daughter as she replied; coherent thoughts were still sometimes a problem when she looked into his eyes. "Us," she said simply.

"Are you sure? I don't wa-"

"Dee," she cut him off. "I told you the other week that I didn't have any secrets until…" She tailed off, he understood. "I want to lie to her as little as possible. And if that means she gets you in her life…" She tailed off again with a shrug. Finally, she looked up at him and inevitably started to flounder with the delicate topic. The way he looked at her with probing eyes made her nervous. "I mean, if you don't want her to know th-"

His turn to cut _her_ off. "No, no." He said nothing else, instead tightening his grip around Erin. She moved her arm to sit around his waist, and they stayed that way until Rosie turned back towards them.

"Penguins next?" Dimitri asked. She barely seemed to notice Erin and Dimitri's proximity, but then maybe they hadn't been hiding it as well as they thought.

Rosie reached out to Dimitri with straightened arms. He smiled at her, uncurled his arm from around Erin, and bent down to pick her up. Rosie leapt into his arms and smiled as he lifted her up to his shoulders.

As Erin took Dimitri's arm and walked alongside them, she couldn't help but wonder how he could remain so unphased by the whole situation. He seemed completely at ease being in their company. Not the slightest bit embarrassed, resentful, or uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

_2 Months Later…_

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell her?" he whispered in her ear. Erin smiled as Dimitri's breath tickled her neck.

She shook her head, "It should come from me." It had taken two months of a relationship for them to decide to move in together. Dimitri had been at the house, or they at his flat, almost every day since the day they had first kissed. Pretty much any free time he had was spent with them, and moving in together had been the logical next step.

Though neither would exactly admit it, both Erin and Dimitri were worried about how Rosie would respond to the change. Sure, she had seemed to be enjoying having her mother's boyfriend around the house, but Erin knew she still had some vague recollection of her father; if not from direct memories, then from the hurt it caused Erin in the following years. The worry was that Rosie liked things the way they were, too much to change them. Perhaps that she worried the convention was for men to move into the house, hurt her mother, then move out never to be seen again. After all, who could blame her, it was all she knew. "We don't have to do this you know. It's only been a couple of months."

She shook her head again. "Rosie, hun?" They all lay in bed – Dimitri with his head leant back against the headboard, his arm around Erin. He wore a pair of boxers with a grey vest (Rosie liked him to have bare arms, apparently she liked the warmth of his skin when she snuggled against him); Erin relaxed in his embrace wearing plaid pyjama trousers and a vest for the same reason; and Rosie wore a set of flannel pyjamas that were far to big for her.

Dimitri and Erin parted, allowing Rosie to sit between them. She turned to her mother. Erin smiled and took her hand. "Rosie darling." She looked up with wide, innocent eyes. "You know Dee comes around a lot. Well we were wondering, if it's okay with you, whether it would be alright if he moved in. That way he could live here and be here all the time."

Rosie nodded with a look so nonchalant you'd have been forgiven for thinking she hadn't even heard Erin speak. She confirmed with a verbal reply. "Dee already lives here, he just goes home to get clothes."

Dimitri hid the smile with a hand. It was true enough, he was there most days, most nights. He ruffled a hand in her hair and she laughed, running from the room and slamming the door behind her to get ready for school. Both adults let out an audible sigh of relief.

Dimitri turned to Erin, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her close. "That went well."

She nodded into his shoulder and looked up at him expectantly.

Dimitri smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. The last two months had probably been the best of his life. He seemed to have gone from having no one but the colleagues he worked with, to a family. He now had Rosie and Erin – the two most important people in his life, the two he would do absolutely anything for – but he also had more. In the time he'd known her, he'd met Erin's mother, brother, cousins, and he'd gained a family; a family he loved.

Dimitri hovered above Erin and pressed a kiss to her lips. She sighed into his mouth and held him close; for the first time in years, Dimitri felt loved. And he liked it.

**A/N: Massive thank you to everyone who's read. I hope you weren't disappointed, please let me know what you think via the review button. I hope you'll be joining me for the next fic, the first chapter of which I'm gonna be uploading in the next few hours (before I go to bed). Have a nice day/evening/(insert time of day appropriate to your time zone here). xx**


End file.
